fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Beast Soul: Direbat
Beast Soul: Direbat (KANJI ROMAJI) is the signature spell of Sora Heqet. The Direbat that was absorbed in order to give Sora this form used to be a pet of hers, held within her family's menagerie. When on deaths door due to sickness, Sora refused to part from her friend and instead took the beasts soul into herself, binding it to herself so that they would never part. The Direbat is iconic to Sora with due reason. It is a relatively cheap spell to perform, especially for what it brings to the table. Speed, agility, flight and incredible strength. When pushed the extra mile, the spell can move beyond the antropomorphic form it typically assumes in order to take the shape of the beast it once was, granting it extra strength, size and mass in exchange for some of its speed. Description Direbat allows the user to transform into the very beast it is named after, a Direbat, and is considered Sora's most recognized form. Not out of superior strength or speed when compared to her other beasts, but rather due to sheer exposure and use of the form. This spell is used more than any other of her Beast Souls. Her skill with this spell is considerable enough to be able to transform individual parts of her body, being selective of her transformation in order to save magic power in cases where it is not entirely necessary to assume the full form. The Direbat has two states: Humanoid and Beast. The humanoid state is her preferred form, mostly due to greater experience with it rather than the beastly one. The hair and fur on her body is mostly blue in color, but trails to maroon in some places and coal-black along her legs. The membrane of her wings are crimson in color and translucent and her skin is ash grey,. She has four fingers in this form, three of which on each hand are part of the wings, and the last fourth one is tehre for slashing and raking her foes. Her feet grows longer and have long, sharp talons at the end of her toes, able to rake and pick up her enemies into the air. With this state she focuses on kicks and swipes with her feet in order to deal damage to her enemies. Last but not least are the bat-ears on top of her head, able to pick up on the slightest of sound, yet not so sensitive as to impair her ability to hear or fight when it starts to get loud. The Beast form can easily be described as stronger than the humanoid state. Its size alone is a daunting sight, its ears as big as a full grown human being, making for a truly colossal entity. This creatures trades some of its speed and mobility for sheer strength and mass. Its rear legs are pretty small in comparrison to the rest of the body, making standing on them for long periods of time a strenuous task, as it can't really hold its full weight for long. Its fanged maw is strong enough to bite through beams of steel with little effort, and hits like a metaphorical buss with just about any part of its body. Not only is it stronger, it has an even stronger sense of smell, night vision and far superior hearing. Special Features Trivia * As mentioned above, the bat in question was once Sora Heqet's pet. ** The Direbat's name was Trickle.